I'm the Master of My Sea
by Grizzly98
Summary: Fed up with Gajeel ranting that she does nothing all day Levy shows him just how much actually goes on behind the scenes. And just how much she has to put up with.


**Hey check it out, I've done it for the second time in a row. I got a oneshot out for a special day! Anyway I hope y'all enjoy what I have in store for ya today.**

* * *

I'm the Master of My Sea

"You're lazy! You sit around doing nothing all day long!" She stops, looking up from her phone into angry crimson eyes. Instead of cowering she surprises her love by smiling softly.

"Is that really what you think I do all day?" He falters and she decides to help him. "Gajeel, do you know what I do every day?"

He shakes his head and she stands, sliding her phone in back pocket. She sets a hand on his shoulder, her smile growing to meet her eyes. "Babe, I do a lot more than you think in a day."

With that she turns to the door, only stopping when she notices he isn't coming. She arches an eyebrow. "Babe, I can't show you what I do if you refuse to see."

Gajeel follows her, through the door, down the steps, and walking past a basket of clothes. "When I'm not doing chores, I'm hanging out with Lu-chan, or putting in applications because the gods know I need something to keep me busy."

She comes to a stop in front of the door located next to the front door, giving him an odd grin. "But when I'm not out or Lu-chan is busy at work, I become the master of my sea."

She throws open the door, revealing a hallway he's never seen before and gestures him in. He follows her through, only stopping when she throws over her shoulder, "Oh, and make sure you shut the door, I don't want Toothless getting out."

He's confused, utterly so, but does as she says, turning to shut the door. When he turns back around he yelps coming face to face with a face full of black scales. Slitted toxic green eyes narrow in on him and he swallows.

"Um, Shrimp, a little help here?"

There's a giggle from his left then she's standing in front of him, running a hand over the mass of black scales. Within three seconds the mass is a puddle on the floor and she turns to him, giving him a slightly sheepish look.

"Sorry about that. He caught wind that I plan on killing him off to set a string of events in motion and he hasn't fully accepted it yet."

Gajeel looks from her to the puddle of scales, then down the hall, only now taking in the sight of the colorful, oddly shaped doors lining both sides. Some doors are open, either conventionally like a normal door then there are some that are open split in half, laying on the ground or even being held up against the ceiling by a small chain.

Perhaps the strangest part of it is the fact that there are many weird characters—some similar to their own friends—going between doors or lounging in doorways talking.

Levy bends down, poking at the puddle of scales before looking down the hall. Upon finding the person she's looking for she calls out. "Hiccup! Can you come get your dragon please?"

When four people step out of the throng Gajeel steps back, eyeing the almost identical people. All four have auburn hair, though some are cut to shorter lengths. Three are missing their left leg while one in a black cloak is also missing his right eye. The one not missing his left leg also happens to be two foot shorter than the others.

Levy giggles, realizing her mistake. "Oops, I meant the time jumping Hiccup. The rest of you, could you kindly return to your own realms? I will be by in a few minutes to weave more threads."

While three of the four look-alikes turn back down the hall, the one in the cloak walks forward, scowling at where the puddle is now reforming.

"Sorry, Levy, I don't know why he does this."

She shrugs, smiling at him. "It doesn't matter. He's still an adorable dragon. Why don't you both head on back to your wife before she comes calling?"

Hiccup shudders. "You got that right. Pregnant angry Astrid is scary."

With that, he pulls Toothless away by the saddle Gajeel now takes note of on the black dragon's back. After they fall through an oblong doorway, Levy lifts the door off the ground, holding it closed even as she slides a deadbolt into place.

After watching all the doors swing closed, some in ways he never could've imagined, Gajeel turns to Levy.

"Shrimp, just what exactly is this insane place?"

Walking over to a cell door she grins. "I'm glad you asked." Hitting the door with an elbow, it rolls open revealing what looks to be a prison cell with a cot bolted to one wall while a toilet and a locker sit on the other. On the wall opposite of them, a barred window allows mid-afternoon sunlight to seep through.

"You see, I can't control the threads of my Fate. I've known that from the beginning but," She pulls him through, the door slides closed turning into a wooden door, and she opens it to reveal a six-sided prison pod, five tiers high. "I have found out that when I create a universe I can control the threads of Fate in that universe."

His head is spinning. He holds up a hand, stalling her. "Levy, what the fuck are you talking about?"

She snaps her fingers causing a ten-inch thick book to appear in front of her. It opens on its own to a blank page and she picks up a quill, setting it to paper.

"Let's see, what do I wanna see happen?" She hums in thought then looks at him grinning. "Oh, I know!"

 _At the sound of the doors opening the inmates quiet down, unaware of who it could be until they see Black Steel step through._

 _Natsu sees this as well and grinning, rises from where he sits beside Lucy. "Oi, dick breath, who the fuck said you could come back here?"_

Gajeel jumps, hearing the voice even as Levy writes it and looks down in wonder to see the tables filled with inmates dressed in orange jumpsuits. On the tiers, even standing beside him are guards watching the display with a detached interest.

 _Gajeel rams his fist into his open hand. "I heard your pink pansy ass needed to be beaten to shit."_

 _The pinkette cackles, the sound sending a shiver through some of the newer inmates. When he stops, he jumps over the table, landing in front of the bench then starts to walk closer to the pierced male._

 _"Last time I checked it was your face that I shoved into the gravel."_

 _The other male inmates rise in anticipation, the barely covered threats bound to start one of their favorite activities._

 _"Let's go, ya pink haired pussy. It's time to remind ya who's the best."_

As the group on the floor divides into brawlers and spectators Gajeel looks at Levy only to see her completely drawn into writing in the book. She stops just as a fat guard holds up a black remote and looks at her lover grinning in excitement.

"This is what I can do, Gajeel. In this universe, I can decide if I want that guard to live or die depending on his next actions."

Gajeel frowns, looking back down at the paused scene and back at her, arching an eyebrow. "Do I even wanna know why all of our friends and us are in this universe?"

The word feels weird rolling off his tongue in that context but he pushes it aside, enjoying how Levy perks up at the usage. She smiles genuinely, the first since their fight, and shrugs. "I'm not a novelist, I can't come up with characters on a whim so I used us and our friends."

He nods, looks at the fight once more than back at her. "Got any other weird worlds I might like?"

She grins, shutting the book. "Oh, babe, this is just the beginning. Get ready because you're about to have your mind blown."

With that she pulls him back into the cell, shutting the door behind her. Once more the door changes into a barred cell door and she pulls it open, stepping through. This time Gajeel follows with no hesitation, merely curious to see where she takes him next.

They make their way down the hall, stopping in front of a set of elevator doors. Levy pushes the button and when they open instead of revealing a metal box they show a plush lobby, filled with leather seats near the left and right walls while a desk sits beside a set of open glass doors on the wall opposite the elevator.

This time the room isn't empty, there are two people there, both he recognizes as Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu stands in the door, frozen in place he's guessing by Levy not doing any writing, while a pregnant Lucy stands behind a bigger desk within the double doors.

"Welcome to _The Magnolia Crews_ ," Levy sweeps an arm across the office space as she says it and Gajeel arches a metal studded brow.

"What was the other one called?"

Levy blushes, looking at him even as another thick book appears in front of her. "That was _Life Behind Bars_. A prison and inmate universe. This one is set to have more of mafia kind of pull to it."

Walking up to look at the frozen Natsu he doesn't pay attention to Levy writing in the book until Natsu becomes unfrozen, his mouth moving.

 _"Babe, can you please stop working just to go to lunch? Think about the baby."_

 _Lucy frowns, looking up from a paper she's working on. "I'm fine, Natsu, I had breakfast with Erza earlier."_

 _Natsu sighs, running a hand down his face. "Luce, please. I know you care for the crew, I do just as much. But it's our baby growing inside you."_

 _She huffs, leaning back in the chair. "No, you just want me to go so I'll continue to grow until I look like a whale."_

 _"Lucy, that's not what I'm saying at all." But the damage is already done. The blonde reaches into the drawer at her side, withdrawing several throwing knives. In her growing anger, she throws them._

 _Natsu yelps, ducking..._

Gajeel frowns, turning to look back at Levy. "Why'd you stop writing?"

She giggles, waving her pen. "Because my TMC readers already know what happens after this. I just wanted to show them how much of an idiot Natsu was."

Gajeel, deciding against thinking about her cryptic words, shrugs. "Alright, what ya got next?"

With a hum, she slams the book closed where it disappears. She turns back to the elevator, Gajeel jogging to catch up.

"Let me see, I can't show you Shifter because that's in the middle of a rewrite but maybe—" She moves into the middle of the hall, looking first one way then the other. She starts walking again, moving further away from the door leading back to their house.

Several doors down, she slows to a standstill in front of an open doorway, scowling at a figure in red tights shining a katana. "Deadpool, how many times do I need to tell you to stay away from the writing room?"

For his worth, Gajeel manages to keep the smirk that wants to rise hidden. Considering how this Deadpool character jumps when she speaks and yet has three feet on his girl.

He gasps, bringing his gloved hand to his masked mouth. "Oh, my. I didn't realize where I was. Thank you for pointing that out Shrimp."

Gajeel flinches when Levy growls. Pissed off Levy is a bad Levy to go against.

"For the last time, you're not allowed to call me that. And why were you playing around in Pranktical Warfare again?"

Deadpool chuckles, returning his katana to the sheath. "You got me. I heard poor old genderbent Snottykins was gonna be doing a dare and I required the shifters' help to prank him."

Levy's eyes flash in anger and she grabs him by his suit, pulling him out of the doorway. "I think you need to learn a lesson. You're always getting in my way and I don't need you messing up the writing room when I'm about to start Demon's Wrath."

He whimpers, looking up when she stops in front of door shaped like the abominable snowman. However, Gajeel realizes soon after that it isn't a door. It is in fact, the abominable snowman.

Levy knocks on the wall beside it, drawing its attention. It smiles, bending down to her. "Hi, Levy, what can I help ya with?"

Levy, being the evil little monster she is, smirks. "Snowman, would you mind sitting on Deadpool for a few weeks?"

It nods, grabbing the troublemaker in one hand while holding out a tray of snowcones with the other. "Absolutely. I heard he can play a mean game of backgammon. Would you like a snowcone for the road?"

She smiles, shaking her head. "Sorry, but I kinda have to finish giving Gajeel this tour so I can write the next chapter of _Life Behind Bars._ If you catch my drift."

Deadpool pouts. "It's not fair! If you would just let me at the book for a few hours I could make it so much better."

With a roll of its eyes, the snowman shakes its head. "Go on, deary, I'll watch him. Oh and tell Elsa I said hi!" Receiving a nod from the bluenette the snowman turns back to the wall, now a doorway in his profile and Deadpool grins, holding up a small notebook labeled with the initials LBB.

"The readers will know the secret! Lucy loses the—" The door shuts before he can finish and Levy sighs in relief, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I honestly don't know why I let him wander around. He does more damage than good." She turns to Gajeel throwing her hands in the air. "And he still manages to get my plotting notebooks!"

She fails to notice his stunned expression until he grabs her arm, stopping her from walking to another door, this one shaped like a Viking longship set in the floor.

"Hold up, Shrimp. I need some answers before you show me anything else." When she nods, showing him she heard he arches a brow. "The abominable snowman from Monsters inc., Deadpool from DC comics, Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid from How To Train Your Dragon. How do you know them? How are they even here?"

Levy gives him a small smile, rubbing her arm. "All those movies we watch? It gives me ideas. Combine that with all the fanfiction I read and it just kinda does it by itself. Every character you've seen or met in here plays in a movie in my head. Some are just scenes which is why you might not notice their door right away, but others, like what I've already shown you, I've been working on them for months, either working on the plot twists or actually writing out scenes for chapters." She shrugs. "It might be a hobby but it takes a lot of work and dedication to keep them all in line."

He frowns, taking in everything she's saying. Finally, he settles with another question. "Why didn't you tell me this before? Why did you let me think you were useless when you do this?" He waves at the hall and she arches an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would you have believed me if I sat down at the kitchen table and said that I spend my day writing away all my worries, all my stress into worlds of my own creation?"

When he reluctantly shakes his head Levy turns, walking further down the hall. She stops in front of a rusted door from an older style farm truck and yanks on the handle. Instead of it swinging outward like it should it rises up, a chain coming from the ceiling to hold it up. She steps through and Gajeel jogs to catch up, just managing to jump through before the door slams down.

On the other side, Gajeel screams at the sight of the three hybrids in a showdown. Seeing they're still frozen he sighs, looking more closely at the trio. One reminds him of Toothless, with the human's ears extended into movable ear plates, black scales covering the entire form, two large bat-like wings folded neatly on it's back, and the long black tail hovering inches above the ground.

He steps around, getting a closer look at the front and arches an eyebrow taking in the sight of the matching toxic green eyes narrowed at the opponent standing behind him. Other then the eyes nothing else is clear about the hybrid's face, a jet black mask covering front and back while allowing the ear plates room to move.

Content with his observations of the Toothless hybrid he turns to the one beside it, a blue and golden scaled draconic mix somehow reminding him of a Deadly Nadder. From the beak-like mask to the webbing connecting its arms to sides, then on to the tail full of spikes standing on end in alert. Golden spikes adorn its head in what could only be described as a deadly majestic crown. Her eyes, he finally decides comparing the body shape to the other two, are a molten gold giving him an idea of her being extremely irritated.

He turns, this time taking in the third hybrid. After about a minute of coming with no clues as to what the purple spiky lizard could be he gives up, looking for Levy.

"Alright, Shrimp. Who's these three and which story are we in now?"

There's a giggle from outside the circle of hybrids and he steps out to find Levy sitting on the air conditioning unit of the roof they're on. The story rests in her lap, not yet open but thrumming with energy.

"It's a working title at the moment but for right now I'm calling this one _Valkyrie's Fury_. It's based on an idea I got from reading a Tumblr post a few weeks back."

"A Tumblr post?" He's gobsmacked. He's seen a few Tumblr posts himself and to see how much detail she's already put into just an idea born from something so simple impresses him greatly.

She nods, flipping the book open to a bookmarked page. "It was something about a superhero and supervillain sharing an apartment without knowing the other is their nemesis. I took it a step further and threw in some major plot twisting." He frowns in confusion and she points the pen at the group behind him. "Watch."

Then she sets pen to paper.

 _Tension renders the air thick, time crawling by at a snail's pace. Hiccup glares at Dagur, their twisted past weighing heavily on their shoulders. At his side, Astrid carries her own hatred for the Gifted that hurt her Hiccup._

 _Dagur moves first, giving Hiccup a mock bow. "Hello again Brother. It has been some time since we last saw each other hasn't it?"_

 _A growl rumbles in Hiccup's throat, his irises barely visible beyond the merest claw scratch. "The last time we met,_ Skrill, _you took my flight and killed dozens of innocent people."_

 _The way he hisses Dagur's alternate name has the Gifted tilting his head and tsking at him like a mother hen._

 _"Now, Hiccy, surely you know it's impolite not to introduce your guests before you start hurling accusations."_

 _Astrid is sure Hiccup is gonna jump Dagur, forgetting the temporary truce they worked so hard to earn but... he doesn't. Hiccup closes his eyes, inhales slowly and counts to ten before exhaling, his eyes returning to Dagur._

 _"Of course, after all our father raised one of us with manners,_ Brother." _He turns, gesturing to Astrid. "Skrill, Deadly Nadder. Deadly Nadder, Skrill."_

The scene pauses and Gajeel turns to Levy, seeing her return the pen to the book. "Why'd you stop? It was just getting good!"

She giggles walking over to him. "While I'm happy you're enjoying my worlds there are limitations to what I can write in a day. If I write too much or try to push myself too hard I get really bad migraines that make it impossible to move, let alone think." He pouts, and she smiles. "Tell you what. Why don't we get out of here, go watch one of those ridiculous horror films of yours and enjoy an easy night on the couch?"

"I don't know, Shrimp." He hums in thought, looking back at the trio. "I'll make you a better deal. We do movie night, I'll lay off arguing with ya, and you let me take a crack at writing these worlds of yours."

She's stunned silent, hearing his offer. It takes about a minute but when it processes she grins. "I like the sound of that."

The next day when Gajeel walks in the door, he looks around finding no sight of his girl. The smell of fresh baked cookies catches his attention and he makes his way to the kitchen, setting his lunch box down on the dining room table as he does.

In the kitchen, he finds a plate of raisin cookies, a cup of milk, and a note. He demolishes the cookies and milk first then picks up the note, arching an eyebrow as he reads it. He chuckles, setting it down before he makes his way through the house to the door hidden behind the front door.

"You certainly know how to get into a boatload of trouble, don't you Shrimp?" With that murmured question he opens the door, slipping in quickly before the Night Fury can escape.

 _Gajeel,_

 _In my worlds. Deadpool has escaped and is running around with my plot book for Racing Shadows. Watch out for Toothless when you enter, I'll be in Demon's Wrath if you need me._

 _The master of my sea._

 _The End._

* * *

 **First off, Pixie Pixel I saw the drawing and i gotta say I love it. The poem is a really nice touch. If y'all wanna see what I'm talking about as well as see where I got the cover photo for LBB head to this website:**

 **Sunrise-sunset . Cheezburger . Com**

 **Just take out the spaces.**

 **Onto other news, this story didn't exactly start out like a lot of my others. Normally when I write I write because I'm happy or writing cheers me up. What Gajeel was saying in the beginning is pretty much what I deal with at home.**

 **After one day I had enough and I went to my writing app to vent. This one shot was born of that. Levy's able to do the one thing I wish I could do and that's explain what exactly it is I do.**

 **I know writing is a hobby, I know it's not something I could do as moneymaking job unless I wrote a bestseller but when hope dwindles to single digits and depression begs me to stop it's this and my friends that manage to bring me back, that manage to keep me going.**

 **So surprise, surprise. There's no candles. There's no cake. There's just a Grizz behind a computer.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed the wacky oneshot on this wonderful Friday be it morning, noon, or night and I'll see y'all later.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


End file.
